1. Field of the Invention
Comparison devices utilizing moving wheels and indicators to identify and compare astrological parameters and data associated with different individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The astrological sciences, commonly referred to as "astrology", have been known and utilized by man for thousands of years. The science is based upon knowledge of the heavenly bodies and their relative positions at any given time. The various astrological parameters have been identified by various symbols, positions of heavenly bodies and the angular and/or time comparison between the various heavenly bodies. Astrology has provided means for assigning an astrological "identity" to each individual person, based generally upon the position of the various heavenly bodies at the time when the individual was born.
By knowing the astrological identity of an individual, and by having a detailed knowledge of the various astrological parameters, the astrological scientists believe that it is beneficial to the individual to "regulate" his activities by correlating them with various favorable positions of the heavenly bodies, as defined by the astrological parameters. Various tables, charts and treatises have long been available which categorize and tabulate the various astrological parameters. To relate this data to the astrological identity of an individual has required considerable skill. Generally, it has required that the various charts, tables and graphs be consulted by a knowledgeable astrologist and that a "prediction" then be made for the particular individual wherein his favorable times for various activities are specified. In theory, the individual would have a more abundant life by regulating his various activites to correspond with dates and times which are favorable in light of his astrological identify.
An individual desiring to regulate his daily activities through the astrological sciences has long been handicappd through what is frequently a minimal understanding of astrology and an inability to understand and utilize the various astrological tables and charts of data which are available. This problem is compounded when an individual attempts to utilize astrological data to determine whether he and another individual, such as a spouse or business partner, are "compatible" in their proposed dealings. As a result, the generally unskilled person desiring to practice the astrological sciences has been severely limited and has generally been unable to take advantage of the vast amount of astrological data which is available in the relatively complex tabulations and charts.